


2 Years Later

by LordCheezIt



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Crying, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Graduation, Hurt/Comfort, Life-changing events, Love, M/M, Manipulation, My take on how the series should end, Slight Cursing, Texting Conversations, Unrealized Feelings, Unrequited Love, bi! Jonah Beck is thriving, i worked on this for ten hours straight goddammit, its very gay, lotssss of crying, there’s some Ambi if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCheezIt/pseuds/LordCheezIt
Summary: As the famous saying goes, “everything always happens for a reason”.And this saying especially applies to Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

> Please read it. It took forever. Thank you.

 

With the school year finally coming to a close along with the never ending drama of middle school, the GHC found themselves at the last minute of their graduation ceremony. When Principal Metcalf gave his final goodbye to the students, he signaled the graduating eighth graders to stand up and walk back down aisle of the auditorium. The students were each wearing proper clothing to comply to the dress requirements. The boys were wearing blue, white, and grey polo shirts with a tie around the collar, and all the girls wearing different colored dresses and skirts. Unfortunately, there was assigned positions, so Andi, Cyrus, and Buffy were not anywhere near each other.

 

When they reached the end of their dismissal, Andi, with her light purple skirt being blown away by the wind, searched through the crowd of graduates and their families to try and find hers. She stood on her tip-toes to see if she could spot Bowie’s curly brown hair peeking up amongst the mob. Alas, she was unsuccessful in finding her parents. Andi’s dark copper eyes fell gloomily on the ground below her. But suddenly, a hand grasped her shoulder from behind, startling the young girl.

 

“Hey, kid!” Bowie exclaimed, he and Bex enthusiastically surrounding their daughter with a bouquet of flowers. “Congratulations! You’re officially a high schooler now!”

 

“Dadddd,” Andi whined and stuffed her face into her father’s chest while laughing. “I don’t want to be called a high schooler just yet.” She rolled her eyes up at Bowie who chuckled and glanced over at Bex.

 

“Wait, where are Cyrus and Buffy?” The professional make-up artist asked. “I thought they would have met up with you by now.”

 

Andi unwrapped her arms from her father. “Oh right! I gotta go find them! See you guys later!”

 

Bex and Bowie wrapped an arm around each other’s waist tightly, their bodies immediately warming from the touch.

 

“Don’t forget to meet us at the Spoon when you find them!” Bex called out to Andi who was running in and out of the swarm of other students. She turned back for a brief moment to meet Bex’s eyes before shifting her head forwards again.

 

Bex leaned into Bowie’s ear and whispered, “she’s growing up way too fast.” Bowie nodded solemnly and gave Bex’s hand a squeeze in comfort.

 

Meanwhile, Andi was almost sure that her childhood friends had left until she spotted them on a bench in front of their middle school. The short-haired girl sped over to them, flailing her arms to get their attention.

 

“Hey!” She yelled. “We did it guys!”

 

Cyrus and Buffy jumped off the bench and  ran to hug their friend. The three teens wrapped their arms around each other in a group hug. They were very emotional, and their eyes had already started to form tears.

 

After a few moments of silence, the three now-high schoolers separated.

 

“The Good Hair Crew has finally ended one of their longest chapters, and will now be starting a much bigger, and longer, journey!” Cyrus spoke proudly as if he a news broadcaster. Since it was a special day, Andi and Buffy decided to let him call them the “good hair crew”.

 

The three of them laughed until another unknown voice spoke from behind them.

 

“Congrats, guys! You’re all going to join me in the high school next year.” The unknown voice belonged to none-other than Jonah Beck, the newest and honorary member of the GHC. They each greeted Jonah with a friendly wave.

 

“Oh, that’s right, we’re finally going to be in the same school again Jonah,” Cyrus happily gave his green-eyed friend a bro hug. “It feels like it’s been forever since we’ve seen you in the hallways.”

 

Andi nodded in agreement, smiling for a little bit too long at Jonah. Next to her, Buffy was looking down at her wrist to check what time it was.

 

“Guys, we’ve got to get going. We had the biggest table at The Spoon reserved for us and we can’t be late.” Buffy informed the group. They stopped their chatter and obeyed her, the four teens walking down the sidewalk into town to eat at their favorite restaurant of all time.

  
  
  


After a short period of time, they arrived at the front of The Spoon. Andi pushed open the door, and the small bell hanging above the door rang softly. The four teens filed into the diner, their eyes scanning the diner to find their table.

 

To their surprise, Amber was currently working her afternoon shift and excitedly made her way over to them, smiling in relief as if she had been saved from a horrible punishment.

 

“Oh thank god you guys are here,” The blonde-haired waitress exaggerated her voice for dramatic effect. “It’s really been one of those days.”

 

“Yeah I know what that feels like,” Andi sighed, recalling all of the times when she had to deal with nonstop family drama between Bex and CeCe. “Anyway, we reserved a table for around eight people.”

 

Amber raised her eyebrows curiously. “What’s the occasion?”

 

Andi shared a knowing glance with Buffy and Cyrus. “We just graduated from Middle School,” the girl with the short brown pixie-cut haircut announced. Andi gestured to her best friends.

 

“Wow congrats,” Amber complimented. “And your table’s right over here.”

 

During the entire conversation between Andi and Amber, Cyrus’ focus was elsewhere. He had been staring down at his phone for a while, anxiously waiting for a response from TJ. He had asked for the billionth time if TJ was coming to their graduation celebration. A month back, TJ had initially agreed to attend the get-together when Cyrus asked him. Yet, he was nowhere to be seen.

 

Not only were the past few weeks leading up to the eighth grade graduation stressful all on its own,  he had another contributor to his anxiety. Cyrus’ friendship with TJ had been on thin ice quite recently, with the costume day incident a few weeks back, along with the swingset incident when Cyrus saw TJ and Kira on the swings together, but what truly threw Cyrus over the edge was that just last week, he had seen Kira and TJ holding hands. The dark-haired boy felt his entire heart crumble within just those few seconds. It was as if everything he cared about had been thrown onto the ground and immediately shattered into a million pieces.

 

What Cyrus didn’t understand was why, why did he feel like it was a crime for TJ to be with Kira? It’s not like TJ was doing anything wrong or illegal.

 

Yet, Cyrus remained feeling as though he was being ignored by TJ nowadays. Sometimes Cyrus wished he had seen the full truth, that maybe there was a logical explanation, but Cyrus’ mind never allowed him to think rationally, and the moment he had seen Kira’s and TJ’s fingers intertwined, Cyrus ran as far away from them as humanly possible and found a place to hide behind a building.

 

That day was one of the worst days of Cyrus’ life, after he saw them together, he cried for what seemed like forever. Any feeling of worth or happiness was gone, his body seemed hollow, completely empty. Cyrus remembered returning home late at night to his parent’s dismay, since he hadn’t called or texted them the entire day, but when they saw his tear-stained face, they immediately stopped their scolding and comforted him.

 

“ _Hey, Cy-Guy_ ,” Jonah turned Cyrus’ attention away from his deep thought process. “You’ve been intensely staring at your phone for 10 minutes dude, Ambers showing us to our table now. Are you okay?” The green-eyed boy gently placed a hand on the other boy’s shoulder.

 

Cyrus swatted Jonah’s hand off of him. “I’m fine,” he said in a low, cold voice, avoiding the hurt in Jonah's eyes. Cyrus wiped the wetness from his face as he walked over the large table in the back room. Jonah and Buffy shared a worried look with each other as they followed.

 

The dark-haired boy sat down in a chair at the far end, with Buffy sitting down next to him on his left. Cyrus took out his phone again to check his messages. Or rather, at the very least, see if TJ had read them. The dirty blonde-haired boy hadn’t responded to any of Cyrus’ texts since around the middle of May.

 

_5/29/19 at 10:30am_

 

 **ChocolateChipMuffin** : TJ?? U there?

 

 **ChocolateChipMuffin** : Will you please tell me what happened with the whole costume day thing?

 

 **ChocolateChipMuffin** : I know you were going to say something before Kira showed up

 

_6/7/19 at 2:00pm_

 

 **ChocolateChipMuffin** : Teej? U there?

 

 **ChocolateChipMuffin** : please TJ

 

 **ChocolateChipMuffin** : we haven’t properly talked in a while

 

 **ChocolateChipMuffin** : I miss you....

 

_Read 3:50am_

  


_6/15/19 at 5:30pm_

 

 **ChocolateChipMuffin** : TJ?? Um im sorry but since when have u brought Kira to our hangout place??

 

 **ChocolateChipMuffin** : I thought it was our place

 

 **ChocolateChipMuffin** : yknow where we share our stuff together?

 

 **ChocolateChipMuffin** : .....

  


_6/21/19 at 4:00_

 

 **ChocolateChipMuffin** : are you ever going to answer me? Or is this how our friendship ends?

 

 **ChocolateChipMuffin** : I saw you and Kira holding hands...does that mean u guys are dating?

 

 **ChocolateChipMuffin** : I mean I’m not jealous or anything I just really miss hanging out with you... it’s been so long

 

 **ChocolateChipMuffin** : will u at least still come to the graduation get-together on Tuesday? Pretty please?

  


_Today at 12:35pm_

 

 **ChocolateChipMuffin** : TJ, you told me you were going to come

 

 **ChocolateChipMuffin** : I really thought you were my friend

 

 **ChocolateChipMuffin** : please respond tj

 

 **ChocolateChipMuffin** : it’s been almost a month and you’ve been avoiding me at school, and on the phone

 

 **ChocolateChipMuffin** : how long are you going to keep this up for?!

 

 **ChocolateChipMuffin** : I’m done.

  


Cyrus aggressively pushed his phone back into his pocket and set his head down on the table so nobody else could see his despair. Bowie and Bex, who were sitting on the opposite side of the wooden table, raised their eyebrows.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong with-“ Andi shushed her father. Bowie turned to face her, and Andi shook her head as to say “now is not the time”. Fortunately, Andi’s young parents went back to chatting about famous old films from the 90’s.

 

Jonah, who was sitting in between Buffy and Andi, turned to the short-haired girl and whispered, “do you know what’s going on with Cyrus?”

 

Andi shrugged. “I think Buffy knows more but- TJ has been ignoring Cyrus since May I think.”

 

Jonah’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding!”

 

Andi quickly held a finger up to Jonah’s mouth. “ _Shush_!” Andi whisper-shouted. “Not so loud!”

 

Jonah felt a weird feeling rising from his chest due to Andi’s finger lingering on his lips. Oddly enough, he felt a twinge of sadness as she took her finger off of him.

 

Weird, Jonah thought. He brushed off the strange feeling and turned his attention back to the issue at hand.

 

“What happened exactly?” Jonah asked. “I doubt TJ would just stop talking to Cyrus for no reason.”

 

Andi sighed. “Yeah, well, something did happen. He and Kira started hanging out more.”

 

Jonah rotated his head to the side. “So..?”

 

Andi raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What do you mean, ‘so..?’ Cyrus 100% likes TJ, and he saw them holding hands. You are so oblivious, Jonah.” She chuckled and rolled her eyes. “You have definitely never changed.”

 

Jonah took slight offense to Andi’s comment and dramatically gasped. “What do you mean?”

 

Andi lifted her eyebrows sarcastically. “Seriously? Jonah when we were dating all those months ago, you were quite oblivious to other people’s feelings.”

 

“I am? I legit had no idea.” Jonah felt awkward for not realizing how other people’s feelings were impacted by him. “I’m sorry if I ever hurt you.”

 

“Don’t worry, everything’s fine now.” Andi glanced over at Jonah. “Honestly, I miss all those crazy times when we didn’t know how to act towards each other.” She gave him a crooked grin.

 

Jonah giggled quietly. “You mean that time when I gave you a freaking _gnome_?”

 

Andi held the side of her face and laughed. “Oh god I remember that. And the rice with my name misspelled? Who could ever forget that?”

 

The two exes laughed at their strange behavior of the past. When their giggles settled down, their eyes made contact once again.

 

“Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we had still been together?” Andi asked.

 

Jonah shrugged his shoulders. “Who knows honestly. All I’m glad for is that we have grown from all of that.” The green-eyed boy’s deep dimples were displayed through his wide grin.

 

“Me too.” Andi couldn’t help but wish she and Jonah’s relationship had worked out. She hated that she missed one of her more dysfunctional relationships. Yet, Andi wanted nothing more but to hold the dimpled boy’s hand again. She missed having a crazy crush on the smiley frisbee team captain.

 

“Uh, Andi?” Jonah broke Andi out of her thoughts. “The baby taters are here.”

 

“Oh! Right. Cool.” Andi quickly reached out to the large basket of baby taters placed in the middle of the long table and grabbed a few.

 

Meanwhile to the right of Jonah and Andi, Buffy had been keeping watch over Cyrus, whose head had still not left the table. The dark-haired boy was silently crying for a very long time, and Buffy could not stand it. But the curly-haired girl was absolutely certain that the literal moment she saw TJ’s face, she would tear him apart. Buffy was and has always remained the bodyguard of the group, if anyone hurts her friends, they would have to answer to Buffy’s wrath. And she knew she would have to go through detention afterwards, but to her, it would be worth it.

 

Once the baby taters had been set on the table, Cyrus finally lifted up his head, but his eyes still remained fully on his phone which was peeking out of his pant pocket. Buffy took notice of the dark bags under his eyes, along with the tear streaks that went down his entire face. She immediately felt the need to hug him.

 

“Still no word from TJ, huh?” Buffy ensured that her voice was gentle. “I am really sorry, Cyrus.” She rubbed circles on the boy’s back.

 

Cyrus shook his head and turned to Buffy. “What about you? Have you heard from Marty since the marathon incident?”

 

Buffy sighed and shook her head. “Sadly, no. But I’m pretty sure it’s because he feels horrible for letting me faint during the end of the marathon.” She tightened her lips. “I think that Marty was blaming himself for what happened but I couldn’t get the chance to tell him that he did nothing wrong. So now I think he’s giving me space because ‘he doesn’t want to hurt me again’.” She exhaled a long breath.

 

Cyrus laughed. “At least you know he still cares about you.” He gazed back at the floor, firmly gripping his hands together. “I haven’t been in touch with TJ for so long.” He inhaled a shaky breath.

 

“Buffy, why does this always happen to me? Nobody I love ever loves me back.” Tears were now gliding down the young boy’s face, his nose sniffling to keep from running. He shifted his head to look at Buffy in the eyes, and she had never seen her friend’s face so red in her entire life. Buffy quickly wrapped her arms tightly around her friends trembling body. The rest of the table had already gotten up from their seats and started to crowd around Cyrus and Buffy. Jonah and Andi were beyond upset on their friend’s behalf. Jonah couldn’t stand seeing Cyrus like this, and for whatever reason, he envied Buffy, he wanted to be the one to hug Cyrus and tell him that he was going to be okay.

 

Cyrus had begun to sob, letting out loud agonizing cries that echoed throughout the entire room. Buffy whispered kind and comforting things into his ear as she continued to rub small circles on the dark haired boy’s spine.

 

After a few minutes, the cries that escaped from Cyrus’ mouth had eventually started to simmer. So, Buffy carefully pealed her arms off of her friend and met his eyes.

 

“Cyrus, I want you to know that whatever you are feeling right now, it’s going to end. Don’t worry. You are going to meet a fantastic guy who’s going to never EVER leave you. I promise, Cyrus.” Buffy reassured her friend, not even paying any attention to the many other people who were watching them, she only focused on her friend in need. “And whether or not you meet that guy today or in two years, you’re going to find him, Cyrus. You will.”

 

The dark brown-haired boy smiled warmly, mouthing a “thank you” to Buffy. He wiped the tears from his eyes and took a few baby taters from the basket.

 

“Wow Buffy,” Jonah said as he sat back down, “you’re really good at comforting people.”

 

Buffy shrugged with a smirk. “I have my ways.”

  
  
  


After an hour or so of the group chatting amongst each other and exchanging jokes plus finishing their meal, Bowie handed the check to Amber.

 

“Hey!” Bex grabbed Bowie by the shoulder. “I am _not_ letting you pay for all of this.” She crossed her arms across her chest.

 

Bowie chuckled and turned to face his fiancée. “It’s my treat, babe.”

 

Bex rolled her eyes and smiled. “What am I going to do with you.” She grasped Bowie’s hand.

 

Andi alerted her parents from behind them. “Hey! Stop flirting, we all want to go hang out in Andi Shack together.”

 

Bex and Bowie laughed. “Sure, hon. We’ll go get the car,” Bowie pulled Bex away as he waved to his daughter and her friends.

 

Andi turned to Jonah, Cyrus, and Buffy. “Let’s go sit on the bench while we wait for them.” She suggested.

 

They walked over to the bench and squeezed their bodies together so they could all fit, but it was cramped and much too uncomfortable so Cyrus stood up. He laid his back against the bricks of The Spoon and watched the sunset in the horizon, a beautiful red, orange, and pink combination of colors illuminating the sky.

 

The Good Hair Crew sat in comfortable silence as they watched the birds settle into their nests, stores start to close up shop for the night, and the sky slowly become darker by the minute. It was then that they truly realized an important chapter in their lives had closed, and a new one had just opened. Everything around them including themselves was at peace with the world.

 

That is, until they heard a loud buzzing sound coming from inside Cyrus’ pant pocket. The dark-haired boy rushed to grab it, saw the name of the contact, and nearly dropped it from the amount of shock, and reread the name of who sent the text.

 

 _TJ_ _Kippen_.

 

Cyrus stared at his phone and his mind drew a blank due to his shock.

 

Buffy rolled her eyes and got up to grab the phone. “Oh for Pete’s Sake, what does it say?!” She grabbed the phone and read the text message aloud. “‘I’m sorry’.”

 

Buffy scrolled through the rest of the conversation. “That’s it?!” She yelled, returning the phone to a frightened Cyrus. “That’s all he freaking says after ruining your entire MONTH?” Buffy was ready to snap the tall dirty-blonde haired boy’s neck in half. “ _I swear if I see his damn pale-ass face I’m gonna-“_

 

“Uh, Buffy,” Jonah interrupted, his eyes so wide it was as if he had seen God himself, “You might want to look behind you.” He pointed a finger to something behind Buffy.

 

Buffy turned to see Cyrus staring at something while jaw-dropped, and then saw none other than the tall basketball player himself, TJ Kippen. He was wearing an unzipped brown jacket with a grey sports shirt, and had some worn out trousers on. In the dirty-blonde boy’s hand, everyone saw he was carrying a basket of two muffins, one blueberry macadamia, and one chocolate chocolate chip muffin. In his other hand, TJ was holding his phone close to his heart.

 

TJ’s face was glowing from the multicolored light shining in the sky. His eyes were sparkling from tears, his nose and cheeks stained red. He slowly walked over to Cyrus, the other boy feeling the weight in every step he took.

 

Nobody took their eyes off the two boys, none of them interfering, none of them speaking up. They just watched the transaction in eager silence.

 

Cyrus took a step away from the wall of The Spoon to become level with TJ’s eyes. They both stopped when they were about three feet away from each other.

 

Neither of them spoke, Cyrus wanting TJ to be the one to initiate the first words. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot, impatiently waiting for the other boy to speak up.

 

TJ slowly inhaled a breath. He held up the basket of muffins for Cyrus to see. Beside the muffins, a card with the words “I am SO sorry, please forgive my idiotic mistakes” written on it. Cyrus gazed from the card up to meet TJ’s eyes, and saw the sad puppy-dog look he was giving Cyrus. The dark-haired boy began giggling at the sight before him, throwing his head back as happy tears flowed down his cheeks.

 

TJ gave Cyrus a puzzled look. “What?” He asked. “What’s so funny?”

 

Cyrus stopped his giggling and smiled warmly at the taller boy. “You, you idiot.” He took a small step closer. “I really missed you.”

 

TJ repeated Cyrus’ action. “I missed you too.” Tears were escaping his eyes and rolling down his face. “I’m so sorry about Kira, I never ever meant to hurt you. Ever since costume day, Kira has been making me feel horrible for hanging out with you and she said if I want to be “normal” I need to hang out with her and after a while of this, and ignoring you, which became unbearable, I couldn’t take it anymore and at one point she wanted us to date but I retaliated and I saw you run away and I wanted to run after you and oh shoot I’m rambling uh-“

 

Cyrus held a finger up to TJ’s lips to shush him up. “TJ, I don’t care about Kira anymore.” He grabbed TJ’s free hand and pulled him closer. “All I care about is you.”

 

TJ was so close to the other boy, the only thing he saw was Cyrus’ big brown eyes looking up at him, his dark brown hair falling nicely just above his eyebrows, TJ found everything about Cyrus very intriguing. He was adorable in general.

 

Cyrus’ cheeks flushed a bright pink. “Oh, thanks.”

 

TJ blinked. “Wait did I say that out loud?!”

 

“Yes, you did.” Cyrus giggled.

 

“You probably think I’m weird now, right?” TJ hung his head.

 

Cyrus raised an eyebrow. “Why in the world would I think that?”

 

TJ met Cyrus’ eyes once more. “Because that’s basically telling you I have a crush on you...” His voice trailed off.

 

Cyrus rolled his eyes up to the sky. The dark-haired boy took his hand out of TJ’s, and placed it on TJ’s cheek, along with other hand on TJ’s other cheek. “Uh Cyrus? What are you doing-“

 

Cyrus pulled TJ’s face over to his, and smashed their lips together. Cyrus’ eyes slipped shut while TJ’s remained wide open, blinking repeatedly as his brain processed what was happening. The longer Cyrus held onto the kiss, the more TJ melted into it, his lips now moving slowly against Cyrus’. They melted into each other from the kiss, feeling the other’s heartbeat against their own.

 

Unfortunately, their electrifying kiss was cut short due to the loud ringing radiating from Buffy’s phone. TJ and Cyrus’ lips parted as they both gave Buffy an annoyed look.

 

“Well, aren’t you going to answer that?” Cyrus asked her, seeing as she hadn’t picked up the call yet.

 

“Oh! Right.” Buffy reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone, pressing the “answer” button and holding the device up to her ear. She walked a few feet away so nobody else would have to hear her conversation.

 

Cyrus turned his attention back to TJ, taking his hands off the boy’s cheeks. “So, can I eat one of your muffins?” Cyrus pointed to the basket.

 

“These are both for you so, yeah.” TJ held it up for him to take one.

 

Cyrus grabbed a muffin. “No, we’re sharing both of them!” He exclaimed, splitting his chocolate chocolate chip muffin in half and giving one half to TJ.

 

“Awe you’re too sweet.” TJ leaned down to peck Cyrus on the cheek. “Wait, uh, Cyrus, what exactly are we?”

 

The other boy blinked then he smiled. “Whatever you want. I’m fine with anything.”

 

“Then how does ‘boyfriend’ sound?”

 

“It sounds perfect.”

 

They began to eat their muffins on the bench beside Andi and Jonah, who were still in-awe at the newly proclaimed couple.

 

Before they knew it, Buffy raced back to the group, holding the phone excitedly in her hand. “You guys! Marty just asked me out on a date tonight!” Buffy threw her hands up in victory. “Oh, is it okay that I don’t come to the hangout tonight? I promise it won’t ever happen again.”

 

Andi waved her off. “Of course it’s okay, Marty just asked you out! Tell us everything that happens later!”

 

Buffy grinned happily. “Thanks Andi! You’re the best!” She waved to her friends one last time before running down the sidewalk to meet Marty.

 

Andi sighed and pulled out her phone, clearly bored as she scrolled through her Instagram feed.

 

“Is something wrong? Are you okay?” Andi saw Jonah’s green eyes filled with worry.

 

“I’m fine it’s just,” Andi started, rubbing her arm, “everyone else’s relationships seem to be going right except any of mine. Nobody likes me while it seems like everyone else is finding love...” The short-haired girl felt horrible for not being happy for her friends. She felt like she was betraying them.

 

Jonah placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Hey,” He said gently, “it’s not your fault. And trust me, you will meet a special someone and your guys’ relationship will last.”

 

Andi turned to face him, her eyes dark and gloomy.

 

“And, if you want to, I can be your “boyfriend for the day”, if you ever feel lonely,” Jonah offered.

 

“Thanks, Jonah.” Andi settled her head on the green-eyed boy’s shoulder, her eyes slowly slipping shut.

 

Meanwhile, TJ and Cyrus had finally finished their conversation on which kind of muffin was the best, and they turned their attention back to Andi and Jonah.

 

Cyrus saw the position they were in and immediately frowned. “What are you guys doing?”

 

Andi opened her eyes and looked at Cyrus. “He was comforting me. I’m now the only one of us who doesn’t have a boyfriend.”

 

Cyrus glared at her, not knowing where his rage had suddenly come from, but it was not pleasant. He felt beyond enraged that Andi would say such a thing, seeing as all of the times in the past when she had talked about Jonah nonstop while she had known about his past crush on Jonah, heck, she even kissed him in front of Cyrus.

 

The negative comments he wanted to say to Andi still remained fresh in his mind, but he didn’t want to act upon them. After all, now wasn’t the time or place for that. So, he inhaled a breath, and let his angry thoughts escape his mind as he felt TJ intertwine his fingers with his own. Any negative thoughts Cyrus had felt were long forgotten now, all the boy could see was his wonderful boyfriend sitting next to him. Cyrus tightly wrapped his arms around TJ’s stomach and nuzzled his head into the taller boy’s chest.

 

Andi’s head was now back on Jonah’s shoulder, along with the green-eyed boy realizing that she had fallen asleep. The sun was now fully set, so the only things apparent in the sky were the dark clouds and distant city lights.

 

Jonah glanced from Andi, who was lightly snoring, back to Cyrus and TJ who were cuddling in silence.

 

Jonah felt something very odd. He couldn’t exactly put his finger on it. He felt like his heart was wanting something that he knew he couldn’t have.

 

What Jonah didn’t know for sure was whether he was feeling it from Andi sleeping on his shoulder, or from Cyrus cuddling with TJ.

  
  
  



	2. 2 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life brings change. And it's not necessary a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god pLEASE i beg of you, no matter what you ship, please read this. And the full thing, too. Trust me on this one. Hope you enjoy!

 

 

_2 Years Later….._

 

It was now November of year 2021, the trees were now losing their red and gold colored leaves, Autumn now making way for Winter. Shadyside, Utah still remained somewhat the same as it did in previous years, a special spot on the map where people could enjoy every aspect of life and what it had to offer. 

 

Even though nothing news-worthy happened during the course of the past two years, plenty of things had changed for the lives of Andi Mack, Cyrus Goodman, and Buffy Driscoll. They had started attending Grant High School after they had graduated middle school, and they were pleasantly surprised with came of it. Amber had complained earlier on about it, warning the GHC that the school would be their worst nightmare. Which, unfortunately, made the three teenagers not too thrilled for their first day of freshman year. Luckily, it wasn’t as bad as they thought. In fact, their teachers were nice, the upperclassmen were tolerable, and they even got to share a few classes with Jonah despite him being in a higher grade. Nonetheless, the lives of the three teens were much different than what they once were, and in their opinions; they prefer it that way. 

  
  
  


The bell rang loudly, signaling that school was over for the day. Students almost immediately rushed out of their classrooms, numerous crowds of teenagers from all grade levels had started to form in the hallways. The teachers always remained in their rooms at least two minutes after the bell so they could properly exit the school without being trampled. 

 

As lockers slammed shut and backpacks were slung over shoulders, a student walking by himself strolled down the middle of the hallway a few minutes after class was dismissed.

 

That student was none other than Jonah Beck, the boy who could nearly kill people with his smile. His emerald green eyes, light brown hair, and his deep dimples stood out the most to many. Jonah was one of the biggest heartthrobs of the entire high school, and his expert football-playing skills only increased that fact. Alas, everyone already knew he was taken. 

 

Jonah instantly turned heads as he walked down the hall, his brand new blue and white sports jacket being shown off. Many girls waved at him shyly from their lockers and turned to their friends giggling. 

 

Despite all the attention he was receiving, he kept his eyes straight ahead to where he was heading. Jonah was walking over to greet the person whom he cared about the most. 

  
  
~  


 

Andi grabbed her bag out of her locker, setting it on the floor before checking to see if she needed anything else. The short-haired girl was wearing a dark colored but ravishing headband, one that she made herself out of old wires and broken earrings. Andi grabbed her phone from her backpack and placed it inside her denim jacket, which was completely covered in different symbols and sewn-on patches.  

 

Andi took one last look at her locker for any folders or books she might need for homework later. The dark brown-haired girl’s locker was overflowed with crafts, glitter, miniature posters, and on the door of the locker, she had a small collection of photos taped up. Most of the pictures were of her, Buffy, and Cyrus, plus a couple extra. She had a special picture taken from the semi-formal the year prior with her boyfriend, which was up in the corner of her locker surrounded by many post-it note hearts. She smiled at it for a brief moment, recalling the fun she had with him that night. 

 

The short-haired girl scanned her eyes over her textbooks and folders, her eyes ceasing upon her mirror. She moved in closer, noticing her black eyeliner was a bit smeared. Andi took out her purse and was about to reapply but another person’s hand stopped her from doing so. 

 

_“Walker?”_  

 

Andi squealed with excitement before leaping into her boyfriend’s arms, pulling the two of them into a tight but comfortable hug. 

 

“What are you _doing_ here?” Andi asked after they separated. Her face was still in-awe that her boyfriend was somehow able to be there during school hours while he attended another high school in a neighboring town. “Doesn’t your last class usually end right _now?_ ”

 

Walker chuckled, the taller boy not-so-secretly hiding something behind his back. “I was able to leave a little early,” the male artist displayed a cheery grin. “Plus, I couldn’t just skip out on our one-year anniversary.” He took out the object from behind him, holding it out to his girlfriend. 

 

Andi’s face lit up. “ _You_ _remembered_!” She happily exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, the word “excited” not even coming close to what Andi was feeling. It was far beyond that. 

 

The short-haired girl’s gaze fell upon what Walker was holding in his hands. Andi couldn’t believe what she saw. In Walker’s grasp was an assorted bouquet of origami roses, the paper neatly crafted and folded by hand. The finishing touch to the gift was a pink ribbon holding the roses together. Andi felt touched by the thought and detail that Walker must have put into making such a creation. She took the bouquet and smiled graciously at the taller boy standing a foot away from her. 

 

Walker placed his hands on Andi’s shoulders to pull her closer to him, eliminating all space between them. Andi leaned upwards to place her forehead against Walker’s, both of their eyes slipping shut to take in their moment of total bliss. 

 

“Happy anniversary, Andi,” The tall brown-haired boy whispered, his breath against her skin which caused a shiver to go up the girl’s spine. 

  
  
~  


 

Jonah waltzed down the hallway, every step making his light brown hair bounce. He was coming closer and closer to his final destination, the fact that the person whom he was seeing was unaware of Jonah being not too far away made the green-eyed jock want to attempt a surprise greeting. He grinned, the corners of his mouth upturned into a devious smile. 

 

The junior football player stopped next to his partner’s locker, the door of it keeping Jonah’s body hidden. He leaned his back against the row of lockers and crossed his arms in a “cool flirty” kind of way. The person busy with packing up inside their locker didn’t even look up from what they were doing to know who was right next to them. 

 

“Hey, Jonah,” Cyrus addressed the other boy, not taking his eyes away from his stack of textbooks. “I could see you coming from a mile away.” The dark-haired boy zipped up his backpack, his hair slightly coming out from under the blue and purple striped beanie on his head. 

 

The green-eyed boy gaped as he took his body off the lockers. “I- how did you even see me if you were packing up?” He squinted at Cyrus in a suspicious manner. “Are you secretly psychic?” He pursed his lips. 

 

The pale boy turned to look at Jonah whilst struggling to maintain a straight face. “You’re really something else dude,” Cyrus shook his head laughing and shut his locker closed. “You’ve tried to scare me so many times already this year and you haven’t even been successful at least once.” Cyrus smirked and crossed his arms across his chest at his personal victory. 

 

“Shush you,” a flustered Jonah Beck stuffed his face into the crook of Cyrus’ neck from behind him. “I like surprising you.” His voice came out quite muffled. 

 

“Too bad you never do.” Cyrus received a groan from Jonah who wrapped his arms securely around Cyrus’ stomach. 

 

“Oh and also,” Cyrus paused to rummage through his backpack, causing Jonah to remove his arms from his boyfriend. The dark-haired teen took out a black glasses case. “You forgot this in the chemistry lab again.” 

 

Judging from the guilty expression apparent on Jonah’s face, Cyrus immediately assumed he did it on purpose. “Babe, for the last time, you can’t just “forget” to bring your glasses wherever you go.” He pushed the case into Jonah’s hands despite the other boy’s refusal. 

 

“But I _hate_ wearing them,” Jonah whined. “I look like a huge idiot.” He stared at the floor. 

 

Cyrus furrowed his eyebrows. He absolutely hated it whenever his boyfriend put himself down, something in his stomach would feel unsettling. Without any further thought, he grabbed the green-eyed boy’s hand and used it as a way to pull him in, brushing their lips together. They shared a short but satisfying kiss, one that Jonah was quite disappointed to let go of. 

 

“You look great with or without your glasses.” Cyrus reassured him, running his fingers through the strands of Jonah’s light brown hair. “Just, please, don’t keep purposely leaving them in the chemistry lab. You don’t want to actually lose them.” 

 

Jonah sighed, “even if I wanted to wear them, I can’t. People will stop liking me and they’ll think I’m a huge dork.” 

 

“You are, though.” Cyrus’ teasing earned him a playful shove from Jonah. “ _Hey!”_

 

“Shut up,” Jonah stuck out his tongue. “You don’t want Mr. Marshall to kick you out of drama club and give the assistant director role to someone else just because you’re being mean to the leading actor, do you?” He flashed an innocent smile. 

 

Cyrus waved him off. “Please. I’m going to wow him with how well I put together the play this year,” he placed a hand on his hip. “And it still amazes me how you’re more embarrassed of wearing glasses rather than being in the school play.” He raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. 

 

Jonah shrugged. “I play sports and I like theatre. No big deal, the girls that are obsessed with me while I’m on the field love it just as much as seeing me perform the leading man in a romantic play.” Jonah blew a passionate kiss to Cyrus, who dramatically rolled his eyes. 

 

“I have no idea why we’re doing a Disney movie that not too many people have ever seen,” Cyrus muttered. “Plus, I’m very unsure as to why Mr. Marshall chose you to play Hercules.”

 

Jonah was insulted, an exaggerated gasp leaving his mouth. “How dare you, I make an amazing Hercules! I have no weaknesses, only strength circulates through my body.” The football player flexed a muscle, and started wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

Cyrus was unphased by Jonah’s flirting and showing off. “Sure, Jonah,” he sarcastically agreed. The raven haired boy took many steps closer to Jonah before wrapping his arms around the other boy’s waist and planting a deep kiss on Jonah’s mouth. Their bodies were against each other, feeling both of their heart beats racing. Cyrus could not exactly control himself, moving his lips firmly and quickly against Jonah’s and completely forgetting that they were still inside the school hallway. 

 

Jonah could barely comprehend what was happening to him, let alone kiss the other boy back. Instead, his eyes remained wide open and his hands were suspended in midair. But, when Cyrus bit down on Jonah’s bottom lip, it sent a wave chills up his spine, along with a huge rush of warmth making his face appear bright red. 

 

After a couple of seconds, Cyrus broke their heated kiss and stepped back, wanting to see the outcome of his experiment. As he predicted, Jonah was out of breath and bug-eyed, with the addition of a deep red blush staining his cheeks. Mission: success.

 

“I-I uh,” was the only words Jonah could manage to speak. His embarrassment only heightened when he and Cyrus both saw another figure watching them from not too far behind them.

 

“Um, are you guys done..?” The voice coming from the figure belonged to TJ Kippen, a tall boy with now light brown hair with streaks of gold. “I’ve been waiting for you people to stop making out for at least two minutes.” 

 

Cyrus and Jonah jumped apart, their bodies about five feet away from each other now. Both boys awkwardly apologized to their friend. 

 

“We weren’t making out, though,” Cyrus claimed  matter-of-factly. “I was just proving to Jonah that he _does_ have a weakness.” He cheekily grinned at the annoyed boy standing not too far away. “Sorry you had to see that though, Teej.” 

 

TJ cackled. “Underdog, I’ve seen _much_ worse, trust me.” He thought back to the time when he walked in on Buffy and Marty kissing in the boy’s locker room, just the slight reminder of it gave him shivers. “ _Much_ worse.” 

 

Cyrus looked terrified for him. “I’m not even gonna ask.” He shifted the conversation to a much lighter topic. “Anyway, how are you even over here right now? Shouldn’t you be at practice with Buffy?” 

 

TJ sighed. “Practice got cancelled because Kira decided to sabotage us….again.” 

 

Both Jonah and Cyrus facepalmed. They could feel TJ’s pain. Ever since the summer between 8th grade and freshman year, Kira has made it her mission to ruin TJ’s (and his friends’) lives since he “broke up” with her to date Cyrus at that time. She unfortunately has not given it up yet, despite TJ and Cyrus’ break-up in the last few months of freshman year. Buffy told TJ and the others that she would protect them from Kira’s wrath, and was always on guard. Sadly, they couldn’t keep track of Kira every second, so she was able to get away with sabotaging Buffy and TJ’s practices. 

 

“When is she ever going to give it up?” Jonah groaned. “She’s been making life a living hell for _all_ of us the past few years.” 

 

TJ shrugged. “I guess until she gets into deep trouble for it, which means we would have to catch her in the act and be able to provide proof.” 

 

Speaking of the devil herself, Kira Tesse, with her signature smirk plastered on her face, strutted down the hallway with her group of usual pranksters. Two of her friends unfortunately being ex. friends of TJ, Reed Miller and Lester Fenten. It still amazes the GHC to this day that a girl as evil as Kira was somehow able to obtain a friend group. 

 

TJ faked a smile and greeted her through gritted teeth. “ _Hi_ _Kira_.” 

 

Kira didn’t make eye contact with the tall boy when she replied, “hey, _Kippen_ ,” before she used her body to hit TJ into the lockers from the force of her shoulders. His body fell onto the floor from impact. 

 

“ _Oops_ , sorry, better watch where you’re going.” She continued walking, laughing along with her friends. 

 

TJ felt an ache in his arm, immediately rubbing it with his other hand. “I _hate_ that girl,” he muttered under his breath. 

 

Cyrus and Jonah quickly came to his sides, checking for any major damage while cursing at the curly-haired girl for her cruelty. 

 

Kira and her friends continued laughing as they walked away, not realizing four intimidating teenagers blocking their path. The bullies immediately stopped, their pupils constricting. Towering in front of them were two high school seniors, Amber Kippen, the captain of the girls volleyball team and Iris Clover, her cheerleader girlfriend, with the addition of 6’1 Marty From The Party and his sporty girlfriend, Buffy Driscoll. The four of them death-glared down at Kira and her group of cronies, scaring them intensely. 

 

Amber was the first to speak up. “ _How dare you hurt my little brother._ ” (In the background, one could hear a faint “I’m literally taller than you!” from TJ) 

 

Kira and her friends held up their hands in mercy, looking as if they were being taken under arrest by the police. “We’re sorry! Please don’t hurt us!” 

 

The four victorious teenagers shared a knowing look. Marty took out his phone from his jean pocket and pulled up a video, presenting it to Kira and her group. It was a video of Kira when she slammed TJ against the wall of lockers. 

 

“How about this, you permanently stop sabotaging and ruining our friend’s life and we won’t show this video to the principal?” Marty grinned, they had her cornered. 

 

“Yes, fine, we’ll stop, just please don’t show the principal. I can’t get suspended for this,” pleaded Kira. 

 

Amber, Iris, Buffy and Marty grinned at each other. “Good,” they spoke in unison. 

 

The four teens walked past the stunned group of bullies, coming up the hallway to see TJ. 

 

Amber knelt down to greet him. “Hey, lil bro, you okay? How badly did she hurt you?” She showed great concern, seeing as he hadn’t gotten up from the floor yet. She held out a hand to pull him up. 

 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” TJ assured, “Thanks for standing up for me.” Amber helped TJ get up and hugged him. 

 

Buffy looked down at her smart watch before shifting her focus back to her friends. “Sorry to break up the moment here, but we’re supposed to be meeting Andi so we can all go to The Spoon. We have been planning this thing for who knows how long, y’know because of all of our overlapping schedules and activities.” 

 

The other six teenagers nodded. They continued their conversation, laughing about weird inside jokes and other random topics, before they ran straight into Andi and Walker who were happily talking while Andi carried her bouquet of paper-made roses proudly in her hand. The large group of friends started talking over each other at the same time once they saw them. 

 

“Woah, nice flowers!” Cyrus exclaimed. 

 

“That’s so cool,” Iris commented.

 

“Where have you people been? We’re supposed to be at The Spoon in like five minutes.” Buffy tried to speak over them. 

 

“Did you _make_ that?” Jonah asked, amazed by the origami roses.

 

“Happy anniversary guys!” Amber congratulated them. 

 

Walker held up a hand to stop everyone’s loud chatter. “Guys, please, we can’t understand a word that any of you are saying. But Buffy’s right, we should probably leave now.” 

 

_“Thank you!”_ Buffy exaggerated the annoyance in her tone as she and the other high schoolers all walked together out of the school grounds. 

  
~  
  


After ten minutes, they arrived at The Spoon, the group’s favorite place to hang out and eat. They were greeted by a waitress, who immediately made eye contact with Amber. 

 

“Amber, why are you here? I thought that I was supposed to work Friday afternoons,” the waitress asked. She was a new recruit, a sophomore girl by the name of Kaitlin. 

 

Amber shook her head. “No, don’t worry, I don’t work today. I’m just here with some friends,” she gestured to the other teens standing around her. “We have the large table in the back room reserved.” 

 

Kaitlin nodded, grabbing the menus and showing them to their table. The group filed in, taking their seats at the long table and opening up their menus. 

 

“I can’t believe I’ve never been here with all of you guys at the same time before,” Andi told them. “You all have such insane schedules.” 

 

Jonah shrugged from across the table. “I have too many hobbies, blame the school for having so many activities for all of them.” Next to him, Cyrus rolled his eyes. 

 

“She’s got a point though,” TJ chimed in. “We’ve only ever been separated, even if it’s all of us except one.” 

 

Walker, who was holding Andi’s left hand under the table along with his phone, frowned to himself. “Well, I’m sorry to break it to you guys, but I have to go.” He let go of Andi’s hand, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

 

Andi shot up. “What, why? Why so soon?” 

 

Walker looked up at her. “My moms both texted me that Trina is in the hospital again.” He bit his lip. 

 

Andi lost all of the color in her face. “Walker...I’m, I’m so sorry.” She wrapped her arms tightly around her boyfriend, having no thoughts of letting him go. She could not even begin to imagine what he must have been feeling at that very moment. 

 

Walker felt tears spilling down his cheeks. “I’m sorry that this anniversary turned out so horribly,” he apologized to her. 

 

Andi took her head off the taller boy’s shoulder to look at him straight in the eyes. “You have nothing to be sorry for, this is completely out of your control.” She pecked him on the cheek, unraveling their arms. “Text me when you have updates on her condition, okay?” 

 

Walker nodded, pushing in his chair. He exited the room waving a quick goodbye to the others. 

 

“What was all that about?” Amber asked, taking Walker’s now empty seat. She glanced at Andi, whose eyes were filled with sorrow. _“Are you okay?”_

 

Andi turned to the blonde-haired girl, then to the rest of the table. “Walker’s little sister is in the hospital again.” 

 

Iris gasped. “Oh my god, that’s horrible.” 

 

“Yeah….” her voice trailed off. “Let’s please talk about something else okay?” 

 

Across the table, TJ, Cyrus and Jonah began having their own conversation about crazy things that happened to each of them in the past. 

 

“Yeah dude, it disappeared but then it randomly showed up again like a week later,” TJ laughed, taking a sip of water before setting the cup back on the table. “It was really ironic.” 

 

“You know what else is really ironic? The fact that someone always cries here whenever we’re at this table,” Cyrus added. “Seriously, it’s kind of scary.” The dark-haired boy didn’t think before he spoke, but after TJ’s response he deeply regretted it. 

 

“What do you mean? Someone always cries whenever we’re here?” TJ questioned. “I’ve only been here, like, twice.” 

 

“Never mind.” Cyrus was short with him, his gaze falling on his hands which laid on his legs. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Jonah took note of Cyrus’ hands beginning to shake, so he quickly grabbed one and interlocked their fingers. 

 

TJ did not take the hint. “No seriously, what’s wrong?” 

 

Cyrus spun his head around, facing TJ, a look of pure anger and frustration displayed through his bloodshot eyes and tightened features. He was breathing very heavily and unintentionally squeezed the life out of Jonah’s hand. 

 

“I said, _stop_.” 

 

TJ felt terrified from the glare he was receiving from Cyrus. He was completely silent, along with the rest of the table. 

 

“The last time I was here, you made me cry. And I know that it's not your fault but you...didn’t talk to me for almost two months because of Kira. You told me that you didn’t talk to me because of her, yet you dealt with her terrorizing you up until today. I don’t know how to feel right now.” Cyrus plopped his head on the tablecloth. Jonah reached over to hug him on his right side and rub the boy’s back gently. 

 

TJ opened his mouth, but no words seemed to come out. In a way, Cyrus was right, but TJ hadn’t told Cyrus the full truth two years ago. 

 

“The only reason Kira got the better of me back then was because I let her..” TJ began, holding his breath for a brief second. “I thought that I could somehow convince myself to be straight, even though I wasn’t. I thought if I forced myself to like Kira I would have forgotten about you, but I didn't.”

 

Cyrus lifted up his head, eyes like saucers. 

 

The tall boy continued his explanation. “I’m really sorry. None of it was your fault, Cyrus. It was all mine, I was stupid and couldn’t except myself for being gay.” 

 

Cyrus’ face of gloominess turned into a huge smile that stretched across his mouth. He jolted forward and hugged TJ, the two of them sharing a quiet peaceful moment before they heard an awkward cough coming from Jonah. 

 

“ _Athem_ , are you guys done with this lovey dovey moment yet?” Jonah grumbled. “You two should have done this two years ago instead of waiting and letting this simmer for so long.” 

 

The two boys split and turned to Jonah. 

 

Cyrus slung an arm around Jonah, pulling him closer. “Awe, are you jealous, babe?” He teased him, innocently batting his eyelashes. “Besides, don’t you remember? When we first admitted our feelings last year, we were just going on and on about how much we liked each other for like two hours.” 

 

TJ chimed in. “Plus, when me and Cyrus got together, we said some sentimental shit then a minute later we kissed on the street.” Cyrus fist-bumped his ex. 

 

Jonah rolled his eyes. “ _You guys are the worst_.” The three boys laughed and shared their basket baby taters. 

  


“Do you have any idea what just happened between those three?” Marty whispered to Buffy. 

 

The curly-haired girl shrugged at her boyfriend. “Heck if I know. All I really heard was Cyrus being pissed at TJ for something that happened two years ago when they first got together, TJ revealing personal issues, Cyrus forgiving him, them hugging, Jonah getting jealous, and then the three of them laughing,” Buffy summarized. “I have no idea about the details.” 

 

Marty was impressed. “Wow, that’s a lot of drama.” The brown-haired boy smiled. “Wait, wasn’t that the day I first asked you out?”

 

Buffy grinned, playfully punching his shoulder. “Yup, that was the best day of my life.”

 

Marty leaned in to peck her on the cheek. “And we were the only couple to last both years since then,” he stated, just loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. TJ, Cyrus, Jonah, Amber and Andi all shot Marty an annoyed glance. 

 

“What? It’s true!” He held up his hands in defense. “You guys are just late bloomers.” 

 

“You’re just digging an even deeper hole for yourself, hon,” Buffy whispered into Marty’s ear. “They’re going to kill you later.”

 

“Well at least you guys can _say_ you’re in a relationship at least. I’m not.” TJ sighed. “I’ve been single for forever.” 

 

Amber patted her brother’s shoulder. “What ever happened with that one guy, Leo?” She inclined. “Didn’t you guys go on a date back in September?” 

 

TJ’s light green eyes faced his older sister. “He has never talked to me ever since.” 

 

“Did you ever text him?” Amber lifted an eyebrow. 

 

“Uh…..well no, actually.” 

 

“Oh my god, TJ…” Everyone at the table groaned. 

 

Cyrus cut in. “Dude, no offense, but you really need to get better at texting people back.” 

 

For the remainder of the night, the group of high school teenagers enjoyed each other’s company while eating their baby taters, laughing over past mistakes and happy at where they were in their lives. Nothing was perfect, but it was _their_ version of perfect; flaws and all. 

 

After their meal, they went back to Andi’s house, where they were greeted by Bex and Bowie, along with their four-month-old baby, Angie. The seven teens stayed in Andi Shack until the sun set far off in the horizon, and they all spent the night over. 

 

With all they had been through that day, a good night's rest was what they truly needed. Not only that, but by the comfort of their friends. And none of them couldn’t have asked for anything better. 

  
  


Note: if enough people want me to, I’ll make another story called “One Week Later” explaining what happened in the middle of this story. Aka, how Bowie and Bex dealt with having another child, Walker’s reappearance (along with what’s going on with his family), Amber and Andi’s temporary relationship, how Cyrus and TJ broke up, things like that. Let me know! :) hopefully you enjoyed. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm being serious. If you want me to make another fic about what happened in-between all of the events, comment down below. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what y’all thought! I really hope you guys liked the first part💕


End file.
